The field of packaging, and particularly for cosmetic products, is currently undergoing significant development. With the purpose of obtaining a result that is both aesthetic and functional, cosmetic product packaging can implement numerous elements manufactured separately, often made from different materials, which are then assembled together.
There is therefore a need for assembly devices implementing a simple method and adapted to suit industrial production.
Numerous cosmetic products, in particular liquids, are presented in bottles equipped with necks. Such a bottle is generally fitted with a dispensing device, such as a pump mounted underneath a push actuator. The dispensing device can be attached to the bottle neck by interlocking or by another attachment means such as crimping. A collar is usually placed around the neck to hide the attachment of the dispensing device.
The invention relates to a device aiming at assembling a container neck with an external element such as a dispensing device or collar.
Interlocking methods are known, implementing an attachment ring placed between the external element and the neck. Such a method is, for example, described in document FR2945283. During the interlocking process, the ring becomes deformed in an irreversible manner, thus ensuring the permanent assembly of the device.
Another interlocking method, described in document WO09143148, implements a closed-loop ring which rests against the dispensing device, said ring having a skirt formed from tabs that can be elastically deformed in a radial direction, said tabs capable of latching onto the neck of the container.
One disadvantage of these methods is that the ring and the collar create a double thickness around the dispensing device, which increases the size of the assembly.